The Right Fit
by Justicerocks
Summary: AU. After a bad divorce Mike has full custody of his two children, he's not sure he's ready for another relationship. Will Connie be able to show him how much she cares about him and his children.
1. Chapter 1

**A\N:** Alright, so this story took me like five years to write and finally post. Here is is though so I hope you all like it. Thanks to a new friend who helped me have the confidence to post this chapter.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

 **Spoilers:** None

 **Warinings:** None

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Like it usually was, the New York District Attorney's Office was quiet on Saturday afternoon. Connie sometime liked coming in on the weekends, as she found it easier and quieter to work. On top of that she could dress down a little bit and wear jeans and a nice t-shirt. Pus working on a Saturday gave her time to concentrate on work. Since she started working for Mike Cutter things had been weird. Connie knew she had a crush on him and her feelings for him were only growing. So, whenever they worked together she often thought about him in ways that weren't really appropriate. However she quickly found out that he was a very private person. Although he had pictures of his two children on hid desk he hardly ever talked about them. So, even though she wanted to know she didn't ask why Mike had full custody of his children.

Walking past Mike's office Connie saw the door open, which was odd since he tied not to come in on weekends as much as possible, "Mike," Connie walked into the office.

"Hi. Are you Connie?" Mike's chair turned around and there sat Mike's five-year-old son Andy. Connie had always assumed from his school picture Andy looked like Mike but seeing him up close was different. Andy was a carbon copy of his father, "My names Andy. Daddy said I could talk to you."

'How did-" Connie wondered how her boss woukd know she would come in. Then she remembered she often told him she came in on weekends, "So what are you doing here?"

"Daddy came to get some papers," Andy explained, "He sais not to touch anything I his office. But he has lots of funny things."

Connie looked around the room, she could see how a five year old would think that, "Where's Maddie?" She asked about his eleven-year-old sister. "Maddie didn't want to go. She's at a friend's house. But she's mad at Daddy for not letting her stay home all alone." Andy informed her, "I like being alone with Daddy."

"I bet you do," Connie laughed at the five year old's honesty, "Are you going to catch a foul ball?"

"Yes!" Andy nodded excitedly he then ran down the hallway, "Daddy!" He all but jumped into his father's arms, "Are you finished with work now?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm finished," Mike lifted his son up and carried him back into his office, "I was actually looking for that," Mike sae the file he wanted in Connie's hands.

"Oh, here," Connie handed it over, "I have most of the information anyways. I wouldn't want you to miss the baseball game," She told herself to try and act professional, even if seeing Mike with his son was tuning her inside's into jelly.

"Thanks," Mike put the file into his briefcase, "Alright buddy we can go now," He told Andy, "Say goodbye to Ms. Rubirosa,"

"Ms. Rubi-rosa," Andy said the word slowly trying to figure out how to ay it. "That's a weird name."

Connie laughed, she liked this kid more and more, "It's Spanish. So it is a bit hard to pronounce. You can call me Connie too."

"Can I Daddy?" Andy looked up at his father. He had told her to never call adults by their first name.

"If she says you can," Mike responded, "Lets let Connie get back to work though, She probably has other things she wants to do on a Saturday."

"Connie can come with us to the game!" Andy declared. Most of his friends lived with their mother the majority of the time. He even knew some kids that had two mothers. He felt bad that he never knew his mother. Maybe if he could be friends with Connie she could be like his mother.

"Oh no I don't-"

"Please Daddy!" Andy looked up at his father and begged.

"Connie probably has other plans," Mike informed his son. He was sure that she had something other then work on the weekend. She must have a boyfriend. Although she never mentioned it, but why would she?

"Do you?" Andy asked.

"No, I don't. And I'd love to go with you. I miss being around my nieces and nephews. They live in California."

Mike had heard her talk about her family before but assuming how much she walked about them she figured they lives close by. He found himself wondering if she grew up in California.

"Only if you're sure, "Mike looked at her.

"I'm sure. "Connie smiled in return.

"Yay!" Andy cheered happily. He leaned for Connie and Mike handed him over. "I can tell you all about baseball," Andy told Connie as they walled out of the office. "I know everything!"

Connie laughed a little. Andy certainly had Mike's arrogance. Luckily for him at his age it came out as rather cute. "I bet you do. Although I do know a bit about baseball since my father and brother like it."

"I wish I had a brother," Andy informed her, "Sister's are gross."

"Hey!" Mike eyed his son, "That's not very nice. I know your sister bugs you sometimes but you bug her too. She doesn't like it when you listen in on her calls and tease her."

"I like it." Andy grinned happily as he raced to the elevator and pushed the button to go to the ground floor.

They proceeded to walk to the subway to go to the game Andy talking the entire time to Connie; he told her all about his school and friends and how much he loved bugging his older sister. As Connie listened she realized that she could get used to doing this and that scared her a little bit. Not only had she only known Mike Cutter for four months, and hardly knew anything about him, he was her boss. She didn't want to be that woman, she couldn't be. Yet as she sat on the subway her and Mike's arms touching she realized she was falling in love with him.

Once they got into the stadium and it got a little bit crowded Mike took Andy's hand. Connie waited for Andy to complain but was impressed he just followed his father happily. It was clear that Andy was a very well behaved child for the most part and being raised right. None of this surprised Connie at all. She could see how much of a great father he was and how much he loved his children.

"Alright," Mike took out his cell phone from his jeans picket as they made it to the seats, "I'm just going to call Maddie. Are you alright watching Andy?" He asked Connie. "If not I-"

Connie turned to look at the boy who was already happily watching the player's warm-up. She didn't want to take him away from that. "No, its fine."

"Thanks, Andy, you be good, I'm just going to call your sister."

"Okay Daddy!" Andy waved his hand only half listening to his father.

"He shouldn't be a problem, he loves watching baseball," Mike spoke to Connie as he turned to leave.

Connie watched Andy talk about all of the players. Mike was right, he was very happy watching all of the player's warm-up. She began to wonder what it would be like to have a child of her own. She'd always known she wanted to have children of her own. She was a little bit envious of her older sister and brother, both of who had married and had children in their early twenties. She was now twenty-eight and had yet to find any man she wanted to settle down with.

"Connie, Connie look!" Andy shouted excitedly as he saw his favourite player begin to warm up. He stood on his chair to get a better look and began jumping up and down. It only took a few seconds for him to loose his balance an fall to the ground, hitting his head in the process. He began to cry, alerting the other people around them.

Connie didn't know what came over her but she lifted Andy up into her lap and began comforting him, "That was a big fall," She rubbed both sides of his head to check for any bumps. "Do you think we need some ice?" She asked, at the nod of his head she asked a nearby usher to get some for her. "How about you stay on my lap until the ice comes alright?"

"Okay," Andy agreed now feeling a bit better.

"Hey buddy I got you a hot dog," Mike returned a few minutes later, he handed his son over his favourite stadium food but knew something was wrong when he didn't take it, "What happened?"

Connie sighed; she hoped Mike wouldn't be to upset with her, "Andy fell off his seat. He was standing to get a better look. I already asked for some ice for him. I couldn't see any bumps when I looked."

Mike looked closer at his five year old; even though he had hit his head he'd hardly ever seen him that comfortable. He was curled up in Connie's lap with his head on her shoulder, "You okay?" He took the seat next to Connie and went to move Andy over to his lap.

"No Daddy," Andy shook his head, "Let me stay."

"It's okay," Connie assured Mike, "You can stay here but you need to eat your hot dog otherwise I may eat it?"

"No," Andy laughed as he lifted his head and took the hot dog from his father, "Connie you're so funny," He took a bite out of the hot dog.

The ice soon came but Andy only laser with it on for two innings. After that he as to interested in the game to even remember about his fall. When the game was over Andy took Connie's hand as they walked back to the subway, and he again talked to her the entire way back to One Hogan Place. Just as they were about to go separate ways Connie got a call from Detective Lupo regarding their current case. As she talked to him she realized she and Mike had some work to do. She hung up and explained everything to Mike, so they went back up to their offices to do some more work. Connie looking through a few notes before going over to the 12th precinct.

"Andy I-" Mike turned to see his son was not in his office, however it only took him a few seconds to realize where Andy was. He was holding Connie's hand as she filled in Jack McCoy about the latest case developments. Jack stepping into the office quickly before going to a gala.

"Andy," Mike walked into the hallway, "Let Mr. McCoy get back to work."

"Daddy, Daddy he said the world better watch out because I'm just like you. Is that a good thing?" He asked, something that much to his frustration caused the adults to laugh,

"It's a good thing," Jack assured the child as he walked into his office.

"Daddy can I go with Connie to the police station? She said yes," Andy added.

"Well…." Mike knew how much Andy had always wanted to go, "I don't know-"

"It's fine, I just checked with Green and Lupo too," Connie told him, "It'll let you get some work done. I won't be long."

"Okay," Mike relented, "But you be good," He looked at Andy sternly.

"I will," Andy nodded his head.

Half an hour later Andy held Connie's hand as they walked into the Homicide Unit of the 12th Precinct. Both his father and Connie had told him he needed to be on his best behaviour here; His father adding that he'd be in serious trouble if he did anything wrong. So as Connie walked up to Detective's Green and Lupo's desks Andy stayed back.

"This is Andy," Connie motioned the boy forward.

"You look just like your Daddy."

"Thanks," Andy grinned. Turning to Lupo he grinned happily and said, "You look like my LEGO police officer."

"I like this little guy," Green laughed at his partners expense, "What are you doing here?"

"Connie said I could come and watch her work."

"Oh?" Lupo looked a little surprised, "Well I think I have a better idea," He stood from his chair, "How about you come and see how we take people's fingerprints?" He offered the boy his hand.

Andy looked at Connie, "Can I go?"

"Sure," Connie nodded, "You just listen to Detective Lupo."

"I will," Andy nodded his head.

As Andy went off with Lupo Connie and Green began to get to work looking through files related to their latest case. It was going to take them a long time to look through all the files and compare them to their lists so Connie sent Lupo a text. She'd take Andy home and then come back and help out. It was getting late and Andy needed to go to bed soon.

"He's either going to be a lawyer, a police officer or a baseball player. Either way he's a very smart kid," Lupo sat down in his chair as the pair returned, "He tired me out. I don't know how Mike does it."

"Yeah," Connie was beginning to see that as well, "Well say goodbye to the Detectives Andy. I'm sure you'll be seeing them soon. We'll tell your Daddy you behaved very well."

"I did," Andy was proud of himself. He got very excited when he saw how fingerprint scanning worked but was able to keep calm and not get over hyper. He waited for Detective Lupo to tell him he could look at all of the equipment.

Thirty minutes later Connie was paying the Taxi driver and leading a very tired Andy up the stairs to his house. Mike had a townhouse in an area of Manhattan that was known for good schools and safety. Something Connie was not surprised of at all. She rang the doorbell and it didn't take long for Madeline to answer.

Madeline had Mike's eyes and hair colour but that was it. Her curls and rounded face were quite like her mothers. Connie could imagine she was a very beautiful woman and found herself wondering what happened between her and Mike.

"I'll be right back Connie!" Andy was suddenly awake and running up the stairs at lighting pace.

"Dad!" Maddie turned her head and shouted into the house, "Connie's here!"

"You must be Madeline," Connie reached out her hand.

"Obviously," Maddie rolled her eyes. She didn't buy a word her father said about Connie just working for him. Especially after everything ahd happened today. As much as she wanted her parents to get back together she knew that was never going to happen. Her mother had hurt her father way too much. And although he'd tried to hide his true pain Maddie knew just much he was still hurting. That was why she was going to make sure that he wasn't going to get hurt again. And a relationship with someone that worked for him, and was obviously much younger then he was, wasn't going to work out.

"Madeline, you don't talk to adults like that!" Mike scolded as he walked to the door, "And you know you can let people you know into the house."

"I don't know her," Maddie glared at Connie as she turned and walked back further into the house.

"Sorry about her she's…. I think she's just being elven," Mike sighed as she shook his head, "I actually don't know."

"Well I'd offer to help I'm not sure she likes me too much right now," Connie pointed out. Although she did feel bad as Madeline desperately needed her mother to help her and Mike was clearly in over his head.

"She hates everyone right now," Mike sighed as he rubbed the back of his head, "I'm glad she has her teachers at school. And the mother of her best friend is great she talks to Maddie about things."

"Well that's good. But if she ever needs someone different to talk to I'm here."

"You mean like just the two of us?" Maddie walked back towards them on her way to the stairs, "I'm not sure what you're trying to do,"

Connie could see Mike was going to cut in and get angry with Maddie so she spoke, "I'm just trying to help. I figured you might need an older friend to talk to. Here, why don't I give you my number and you can call me if you want to talk," She offered.

"Fine," Maddie sighed, Even though she was very excited she didn't want to show too much of excitement. 'Can I go now? I have more important things to do?"

"Madeline," Mike warned again but the pre-teen just walked away and up the stairs.

"Connie look! See!" Andy raced down the stairs holding onto a LEGO figure, "It's Detective Lupo!"

Connie chucked, the little toy did resemble the Police Detective, "It does you're right."

"Alright," Mike looked down at his son, "Say goodnight to Connie and then go get ready for bed."

Andy wrapped his arms around Connie, "Goodnight Connie," He said before heading back up the stairs.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A\N:** Please review and let me know what you thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**A\N:** Thank you so much for all of the reads and reviews the first chapter got. It really meant a lot to me. I wasn't sure what to expect as the show is so old. Thank you once again to my friend who helped me brainstorm for this chapter.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

 **Spoilers:** None

 **Warinings:** None

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Connie looked up from her computer to see Mike still pacing waving his baseball bat around. He was having a hard time coming up with a good opening statement. Because of that Connie knew her questioned probably cam bad tine, however she knew if she didn't ask them now she may be to afraid to later.

"Mike," She waited until he had stopped and was looking at her, "What happened between you and your ex-wife?"

Mike felt his stomach drop. He wasn't expecting that question. In terms of their professional relationship it wasn't any of Connie's business, however he reminded himself that after she had accompanied him and Andy to a baseball game the previous weekend there relationship had changed. Connie was beautiful, Mike knew that, but he also knew that she was way out of his league. There way no way he was going to make the same mistake again His ex-wife had been beautiful and younger then him as well. And although Mike knew Connie was not Melissa, he still couldn't admit to himself that he wanted to ask her out.

"Melissa?" Mike swung his bat sharply, "Motherhood just wasn't for her. She wanted to be married to a rich lawyer so she could shop at all the right stores. We fought a lot. I actually took a paternity test to make sure Andy was mine. He is but….she cheated on me since I asked her out, and she left when Andy was four months old. Maddie won't talk about her but I know she's hurt. Now can we please get back to the case?" He asked as he started to get a little angry.

Of course. Connie nodded her head. She heard her cell phone ring and answered it, "Rubirosa," Connie answered her cell phone as she continued looking at her computer screen.

"Connie, its Maddie; but please don't say my name," Maddie almost begged. She was sitting in the nurse's office still very uncomfortable with what had happened only less then an hour ago. "Especially if you're with my Dad,"

"Alright," Connie stood from her chair and held up her finger motioning to Mike she'd be a minunte. She walked down the hallway and to her semi private desk. She sat down and then turned her attention back to he cell phone, "Maddie what's wrong?" She asked tying her best to stay calm.

"Uh…" Maddie blinked back tears, "Well I kind of…"

"You're not in trouble are you?" She asked.

"No! No it's more personal. Something I don't want Dad to know. She really didn't want to say the words but figured she needed to, "I started my period. I was changing after gym class and…" She started to cry, "I'm changing schools," She added. "I'm in the nurses office now. I couldn't get a hold of my father, so can you can like find him.

"Okay Maddie," Connie was glad the girl wasn't in trouble but realized she was obviously very embarrassed. She still remembered getting her first period and how weird it felt. It was so embarrassing having to tell her mother. She couldn't even imagine having to tell her father. "Tell you what. I'll go and talk to your father and tell him I'm taking you out for a special girls day. "

Connie realized Maddie wasn't to found of her and she understood that. She realized not being around her mother wasn't easy for a girl. Connie suspected Maddie thought she may be trying to take her mother's place, and although Connie did have feelings for Mike in no way would she ever be able to take the place of Andy and Maddie's mother. Connie wasn't even sure how to express to Mike that she liked him. Them dating and then getting married wasn't even something she thought about.

"No!" Maddie tried to sound as angry as she could. She didn't want Connie to know she thought that sounded cool, "Look I don't know if you're trying to be nice to me to get my father to like you but-" She stopped when Connie interrupted her.

"No, I'm being nice to you because I understand what its like being eleven," Connie tried to keep her patience as she talked, "Your father and I-" She couldn't believe she had just said that, "He's my boss," She added.

"Right," Maddie rolled her eyes, "Look just talk to my father, do whatever you want. Tell him to call the office," She quickly hung up the phone.

Connie took a deep breath. Dealing with Maddie all day wasn't going to be easy. Walking back into Mike's office she began to think about what she was going to say. When he looked dup at her and opened his mouth she just started to talk, "That was Maddie on the phone. She's okay; she's just having some personal girl problems. If it's okay I'm going to pick her up and take her out for a girls day. You just need to call the school and say its okay."

Mike quickly picked up his baseball and began throwing it in the air and catching it. He didn't know what to say. "I can pick her up its no problem. Although I'm not sure I'm okay with her missing school. Her grades aren't great right now."

"Mike, I really think I need to be the one to pick her up. I don't want to have to tell you what happened but... Well let's just say…" Connie really hoped Mike would pick up on it, when he turned to face her she knew he'd figured it out. "She's mortified. Just call the school and explain I'll be picking her up. I'll take her out for the day and then pick Andy up from school and take them back to your place. I can watch them for you and I'll work on our case until you get home."

Mike walked towards her, "Thanks," He didn't know what else to say, "Really, really thank you," He added as he looked into her eyes. He'd never wanted to kiss anybody more. To stop himself h got out his phone and called his children's school. He explained that Connie would be picking up Maddie soon and then piking Andy up after school as well. Once he hung up he walked back to where Connie was gathering up her things into her briefcase. "You'll just need to show ID," He explained, "But the school knows you're coming. I'll send the address to you. It's an easy subway ride. Or you can drive if you want."

"I'll take my car. I'm not sure where Maddie's going to want to go."

"Oh right," He reached into his wallet and pulled out a credit card, "Give this to Maddie and tell her to use it to pay for things. She's known the pin code since she was eight," He added to try and loosen the growing tension between them.

"No, my treat," Connie touched his hand to stop him from giving it to her, "I'll pay for everything."

"I can't-" Mike looked down at Connie's hand still touching his. "I-" He moved closer to her and suddenly he was kissing her. Realizing what he had done he was about to stop when she kissed him back.

"I should probably go," Connie quickly gather her things and left once they finished kissing.

* * *

Connie had to say she was impressed with the private school Maddie and Andy attended. The buildings were obviously old but inside they looked renovated and modern. Although she got a little lost at fist Connie was able to find the main office and she saw Maddie as soon as she walked in. She was wearing school sweatpants and a sweater and looked like she had been crying.

"Finally!" Maddie sighed as she rushed up to her, "What took so long?" She wanted to know.

"Traffic and I got a little lost. It's a big campus," Connie explained to her. She handed over her driver's licence to the secretary, "My names Connie Rubirosa, I'm a co-workers of Maddie's father. He called to say I'm picking her up," She explained.

'Yes," The secretary nodded her head. "Thank you. I have her all signed out. You're picking up her younger brother after school as well?" She looked at the notes in the children's files.

"Yes."

The secretary grabbed a map of the school and circle something in a highlighter, "He should be in this gym. Unless your picked him up right at four o'clock dismissal. Then he'll be still in his classroom."

"I think I'll pick up at four," Connie told her.

"Alright," The secretary nodded her head. "Then in that case he'll be in his classroom. I can look that up for you if you want." She offered.

"Ugh," Maddie sighed as she rolled her eyes. She desperately wanted to go home to change her clothes. "I know where his classroom is. Now can we go?"

Connie bite her lip in order not to tell Maddie not to talk like that. It was going to take a lot of her patience to deal with that attitude all day, "Yes, we can go now," She nodded her head.

Connie led Maddie back to her car and Maddie got into the front seat without saying a word All the way to her house she remained silent. Connie wanted to get her to talk but she wasn't sure how too. She barely knew the pre-teen and had absolutely no idea what would get her to talk. She figured though she'd be more comfortable after she changed her clothes. So Connie waited for her inside the house smiling at all of the pictures of Maddie and Andy.

"Your father has this picture on his desk at work," Connie told Maddie as she walked down the stairs.

Maddie looked at the picture and smiled, it was of her as a toddler at a Yankee's game wit her father, she was happily smiling as he held her, "Dad says its one of his favourite pictures of me."

Connie nodded her head, she could see why. Maddie looked so happy, something Mike most likely wanted from her again. "So what did you want to do today? I was thinking I could take you shopping or get our nails done?" Connie made some suggestions.

"Oh…" Maddie looked up at her, at first she was unsure of what to say. "It doesn't really matter. I love shopping but I've actually never been to get my nails done."

Connie was a bit surprised. She figured a friend might have invited Maddie to do that. "Great! I know the best place to go, my treat. Then maybe we can go grocery shopping. I don't know what you guys usually have for dinner but I'm thinking your Dad may be working late tonight."

"Dad tries his best but he's not the best cook," Maddie admitted, "Do you cook?"

"I do," Connie led Maddie back out to her car, "We can discuss dinner plans we'll we're getting manicures and pedicures."

"Pedicures too?" Maddie asked, "Why?"

Connie wanted to treat Maddie but she knew the pre-teen might not like that answer. She simply said, "I haven't had one in awhile."

"Oh okay," Maddie nodded her head.

A little after four o'clock Connie and Maddie walked into Andy's Kindergarten classroom. Andy who was sitting in his cubby ran and gave Connie a huge hug as soon as he saw her.

"Connie!" He grinned happily, "I'm so glad you're picking us up!" He grinned, then looking at Maddie he frowned, "Where's your uniform?"

"I spent the day with Connie," Maddie grinned knowing the information would get on her younger brother's nerves.

Connie could see Andy did not like the information, "Just hold on," She said as she saw Andy's teacher approach and she offered her up her driver's licence, "My names Connie. I work with Andy's father."

'Yes, I've heard all about you. Andy's teacher told her, "Andy was so excited when I told him you were picking him up," Her look seemed to suggest to Connie that Andy had insinuated she and Mike were more then good friends, "Will you be picking Andy up often?" She wondered,

"I'm not sure," Connie answered.

"Please Connie," Andy begged hopefully.

"Well I'm picking you up now, say bye to your teacher and friends," Connie instructed.

Andy did as he was told and then followed Connie and Maddie out to Connie's car. Andy didn't say anything about Maddie's day with Connie until the car knowing better then to make as scene in public.

"Why did you spend the day with Connie?" He asked his older sister older sister with a frown, "That's not fair!"

"None of your business," Maddie responded from the back seat as she turned around and stuck out her tongue,

"I want to spend a day with you Connie!" Andy whined,

"You did, when we were at the baseball game," Connie really hoped this didn't turn into an argument between the siblings. She still wasn't sure how, or if she should be disciplining them.

"But Maddie missed school!" Andy pouted. "And she's awful at school."

Maddie turned around in her seat and glared at her brother, "Shut up!"

"You shut up!" Andy yelled back.

"I hate you!

"Hey!" Connie raised her voice over both of them, "That's enough. Andy I'm sorry you're upset but I can't do anything about that. How about you help me with dinner when we get back to your house. Maddie has to do some homework."

"Dad usually lets me talk to my friends before I do my homework," Maddie informed her. "And he let's us eat chips too,"

Connie eyes her, "I don't think so Madeline. I know your father and I don't think he'd approve if those things. Besides I can tell you're lying, your eyebrow was raised.

"Whoa," Maddie breathed out, "You're good," She realized she wouldn't be able to get away with anything else, "I do need to call my friends to get my homework though."

'Fine, you can call them before going upstairs and then give me your phone." Connie told her.

"That's not one of Dad's rules."

"Maybe not but if today is anything to go by you'll be on your phone to much to get any work done."

"Dad is on his phone all the time," Maddie pointed out.

Connie had to admit she was right. However Mike usually got his work done in spite of being on his cell phone, she suspected Maddie did not. "Alright, you want your phone with you, you do you homework in the kitchen so I can see you," She bargained.

"You're worse then Daddy. But I still like you." Andy declared as Connie parked the car in front of the house.

"Thanks…" Connie had to laugh at the child's comment she wasn't internally sure how to take that.

At seven o'clock Mike walked into the house, his first two thoughts were it was way to calm and that he wanted to know what the amazing smell was. Usually after picking up the children it was a scramble to pick them up get home, cook dinner and make sure Maddie did her homework. He could hardly believe it as he walked into the kitchen and saw Maddie and Andy both working at the table. Connie sitting in the middle working on her laptop.

"Daddy!" Andy jumped up out of his chair and ran over to his father, "I made rules look!" He waved his piece of paper around happily. Connie had been helping him make up his own set of rules after he had wanted to help her with her work.

"Great job bud," Mike smiled as he saw his son's writing on the paper, "Maddie why are you working down here?" He figure that would be the only safe question to ask his daughter.

"Because your girlfriend is strict," Maddie huffed with annoyance, "But now I can go upstairs," She stood up and began collecting her things.

"Madelyn," Mike looked at his daughter, "Connie's not my girlfriend."

"Bur she's so pretty Daddy!" Andy told his father.

"Yes….she…." Mike's cheek's turned red as he started to blush. He tried his best not to look at Connie and instead looked at his children.

"Come on Andy," Maddie called to her younger brother, "Dad and Connie need to talk. Lets go upstairs. Once her younger brother had taken her hand she led him out of the room.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A\N:** So a sort of cliff-hanger ending. Please review and let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

**A\N:** Here's the next chapter for you. Thank you so much again to my friend who has been helping me out with this story.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

 **Spoilers:** None

 **Warinings:** None

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

Connie and Mike stayed silent for a few minutes before Connie stood up to go and put the food on simmer. It was mostly finished but she wasn't quite sure what was going on. She didn't know if she was invited to stay for dinner or if she should leave. Finally she decided to talk about a safe subject, work.

"I got most of the research done," Connie walked back over to her laptop, "And I checked in with the Detectives." She handed over some notes; "I sent them to your email too."

"Thanks," Mike nodded his head as he took the paper from her. As their hands briefly touched he felt a spark between them. "And thanks for everything about today," He added. "About what happened in the office-"

"Dad!" Maddie walked into the kitchen, "Andy threw up, its gross, and he's crying," She informed her father, her head done typing away on her phone.

Without a second thought Mike went upstairs to go and check on his son. Leaving Connie with Maddie again. Maddie put her phone down and looked at Connie, a serious expression on her face, "Here's the thing," She began, "I still don't like you, but I know Dad does, he really likes you. I'm guessing you like him too. He's still really hurt because of what happened with my Mom. He's not going to want to make a move, especially because you work for him."

Connie looked at the pre-teen. She was unsure how to respond to that. Whatever she was though she realized just how smart and observant she was. Whether she wanted to admit it or not she was also sweet and caring and Connie knew she was still hurt from her mother leaving as well. Connie knew though it wasn't the time to get into that. She decided being honest would be the best approach, "Yeah, I really do like your father. And you and Andy are good kids. But whatever happens or doesn't happen between your father and I, I want us to always be friends."

Maddie looked up at her for a few seconds, she wasn't expecting that, "Maybe," She answered as Mike entered the kitchen again now with Andy in his arms.

"Alright buddy," Mike put Andy down on the counter; "Lets get you something for your fever and stomach. Then you're going to bed." Mike opened a cupboard to get out some children's medication.

Andy nodded his head sleepily, "Okay Daddy." He responded.

Connie walked over to the boy and pressed her hand to his forehead, it was clear he did have a fever. She felt guilty, as she hadn't seen anything coming, even when Maddie had mentioned that it was unusual not to eat anything for a snack after school.

"I know this isn't going to taste good Andy but you need to take it," Mike showed Andy the bottle of medication.

"Daddy!" Andy shook his head, "That's gross."

"You need to take it to get better," Mike responded. "You take it and you can stretch out on the couch for a bit instead of going to bed?" He bargained.

"Can Connie stay with me?" Andy asked.

"Of course," Connie smiled at the boy, "I just need to finish up dinner and then we can watch whatever you want on TV."

"Connie you really don't have to do that," Mike looked at her, "You've done enough already today."

"I want to," Connie smiled in respond.

Mike nodded his head; he wasn't about to argue with her. He loved having her around. An hour later after dinner had been eaten it was just Mike and Connie in the kitchen, Maddie was up in her bedroom and Andy was trying hard not to fall asleep as he laid out on the couch watching TV.

"That was probably the best meal I've ever had," Mike walked back to the kitchen from checking on Andy," But there is no way I'm letting you do the dishes," He told her.

"We can both do them," Connie responded as she continued unloading the dishwasher and figuring out where things went. It hadn't taken her long to figure out as, like his office was Mike's house seemed to be very much in order. So far everything was right where Connie ahd expected it to be. "And I think we need to talk about what happened at the office. Before Mike could respond she continued, "I like you Mike, I really like you. You drive me absolutely crazy and you're arrogant and aggressive and in the courtroom you're ruthless. But at home with your kids you're an amazing father and that's where your kindness comes through. I told myself I'd never date anyone at the office, especially my boss but I want to try this," She took a step forward pulled his head down and kissed him. He immediately kissed her back, and neither of them seemed to care that either of his kids could see them.

Once they broke apart Mike just looked at Connie, she was breathtakingly beautiful. He had no idea why he would like him when she could have any man she wanted. He knew he should jump at the chance to be with her yet, something inside of him was screaming 'no'. He couldn't risk this ending badly, or having it end up like what happened with his ex-wife. His kids already liked her, if they started dating they'd become more attached; He couldn't bear to see them get hurt. He could deal with himself being hurt, he would be the one in the relationship, but his kids were completely innocent.

"I know you're worried and scared," Connie's voice broke him out of his thoughts, "That things will go badly but I think we both want this relationship to work out."

"Yeah," Mike nodded his head. He was still trying to wrap his head around the last few minutes of conversation that seemed to be all he could do. Since they were testing limits though he decided to make a bold statement himself, "I'm going to need to stay home with Andy tomorrow. Do you want to spend the night? Work from home with me tomorrow?"

Connie raised an eyebrow and smirked, she kissed him slowly and ran her hands up and down chest, "That answer your question? She wondered.

Mike leaned down to kiss her again but stopped when Maddie entered the kitchen, "So are you two finally dating?" She let out a sigh, "Just try not to kiss like all the time alright. And remember don't traumatize Andy, especially at night."

"Madelyn!" Mike turned to look at her, Connie somewhere between embarrassed and laughing as her face turned red, "Don't-"

"I'm eleven Dad. In some countries I'd be married and be pregnant."

'Not here," Mike attempted to keep his voice calm, "I don't like this discussion."

"Fine," Maddie shrugged and went to watch TV with her younger brother.

"That was interesting," Connie had to laugh just a little.

* * *

Connie tried her best to concentrate on the paperwork in front of her. She and Mike needed to be prepared for the trial next week and had a lot of things to still go through. Her thoughts however kept drifting back to Mike and how right being here with him felt; looking after Andy and Maddie felt right in ways she found hard to put into words and it defiantly felt right when Mike kissed her. She was excited yet nervous about where their relationship was heading. She couldn't help the smile on her face as Mike walked back into the kitchen after checking on Andy again. It was past midnight and they had been working for a few hours, all of the papers they were looking at spread out on the kitchen table.

"Maddie somehow snuck this into her bedroom," Mike showed Connie Maddie's cell phone, "She knows she's not allowed to have it at night. She told me not to read her text messages but-"

'Don't," Connie took the phone out of Mike's hands, "I can't imagine how hard it is for you, but you need to trust her. I think you've raised her well enough to know she can come to you for any major problem. You need to trust her," Connie charged the phone on the counter.

Mike looked at her and nodded, once again she was right. He trusted Maddie to come to him with problems. He wished though that they were still close, when she had been little she had told him everything and had loved spending time with him. But as she got older she came to him less and less. Now she hardly came to talk to him at all. He was sure Connie knew more about what was going on in her life then he did. That was good though, she needed a woman to talk to and to care about her and mike could see that Connie definitely cared.

Looking at Connie he realized before anything else happened they needed to have another conversation. A conversation about where this relationship might end up and how it would affect his children. The last thing Mike wanted was to see them get hurt again.

"Connie," Mike turned to look at her a serious expression on his face, "Maddie and Andy mean everything to me. I love them and I don't want them to get hurt. Obviously they already know how close we are but-"

Connie held up her hand to cut Mike off, "Mike, I care about you a lot, and I care about Maddie and Andy. I love how you care about them so much and about there feelings. I think when we're ready maybe we can have a night here alone without the kids."

Knowing what she was implying Mike gulped and nodded his head, although he reminded himself he still ahd things to say it was hard with Connie around. "You can sleep on the couch tonight if you want. I'd offer you the bed in my room but with Andy so sick I want to be near him."

Connie walked towards him and placed a kiss on his lips, "Andy has to come first. I'm worried about him too," Taking a few steps back she said, "I'm sorry I didn't realize he wasn't feeling well earlier."

"It's fine, you don't know him that well. Plus I've learned kids don't know when they're sick until its really bad," He explained. "Now though I think I'm going to head upstairs and try to get some sleep," He kissed her once again, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," Connie grinned in return, "I'll clean up the kitchen table."

"And I'll find you a pillow and blanket," Mike realized that Connie would need those things to get to sleep on the couch.

"Thank you."

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A\N:** Please leave a review and let me know what you thought of the chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

**A\N:** With this chapter we're getting into the real drama and suspense in the story.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

 **Spoilers:** None

 **Warnings:** None

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

 **A Year and a Half Later**

Locking the rental car Mike let Connie and Maddie walk ahead up to the house before turning to Andy. The six year old had been grumpy and rude for days and it had only gotten worse on the plane. He hadn't had anything nice to day to anyone and he was flat out rude when a flight attendant asked him if he was okay.

Mike could understand he was upset; spending two weeks in Los Angles over Christmas break was going to be different for everyone. As soon as Connie had mentioned her parents had invited them over Andy hadn't been happy about it. He loved the snow and white Christmas's. Los Angles was going through an unusually hot December so it was about as hot as it as in New York in the summer. Not something Andy was happy about.

As upset as Andy was though Mike expected him to act better, especially around other people. He'd raised him to be more respectful then that. Mike was already nervous enough about meeting Connie's parent and her older brother and sister. He didn't want to be worried that his son would be rude or disrespectful.

"Andrew," Mike stopped his son as he tried to walk by him, "I know you're upset about being here, but if you're rude or disrespectful to Connie's parents I can assure you won't be going outside to play with your friends when we get home."

Andy knew his father hardly ever used his full name. When he did it meant he was in very big trouble. Andy hadn't been grounded yet but he had seen his father yell at Maddie and tear any argument she had agansit it to threads. He didn't want to be at the other end of the yelling.

"Yes Sir," He nodded and then put his backpack on his back and took his luggage bag and followed his father up the walkway to Connie's parents house.

Once Mike and Andy had joined her and Maddie on the front steps Connie knocked on the door and then entered. Her parent's ahd told he just to come in. She called out to them in Spanish and it wasn't long before they appeared.

"Oh Consuela!" Maria Rubirosa pulled her daughter into a tight hug, "It's good to see you," She said in a thick accent.

Maria stepped away from Connie and looked behind her to see Mike, Maddie and Andy. Connie had told her and her husband about the age difference between her and Mike. And although she wasn't thrilled about the idea she could hear her daughter was very happy. That was really all she wanted.

"Mama, Papa, this is my boyfriend Mike and his kids Madelyn and Andrew. Maddie is twelve and Andy is six. Mike, Maddie, Andy, these are my parents Maria and Hector," Connie made introductions.

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Rubirosa," Maddie was the first one to speak, "It's very nice to meet you."

"It is nice to meet you, although I wish there was snow here," Andy commented.

Hector laughed at Andy's comment, "Sorry," His English wasn't as good as his wife's as he often felt let down by the country. He had been a doctor in Columbia but hadn't been able to be one in the U.S as easily as he woukd have liked. Although with hard work he was able to become a physician's assistant.

"Yes, it's very nice to meet you both," Mike managed to speak. He wasn't sure how it looked when his kids spoke before he did. They weren't as nervous as he was though. He knew how much Connie value her parent's opinions and he was eager to make a good first impression.

"Oh we're so glad that you're here," Maria grinned, "Connie talks about you all the time. Our grandchildren are swimming in my other daughter's pool. She lives fifteen minunte away. You were invited if you want to go."

"Swimming?" Andy exclaimed, "In December that's kind of cool! Dad, Connie can we go?" He turned and asked; "Connie said she has nephews my age."

Mike looked at Connie, if it were up to him he wouldn't go. Meeting all of her family at once wasn't what he had in mind. He knew though she wanted to see them and that the kids could have fun swimming, "Ask Mr. and Mrs. Rubirosa where you're going to be staying and remember to say thank you. They didn't have to have is stay in there house."

"Maddie is staying here," Maria began, "But my daughter Elena is invited Andy to stay at her house. Her son Diego is seven and my grandson Nicolas is staying there too. My son and his family live in San Francisco, they have a condo here but we thought it would be nice to have the boys stay together as they're all about the same age. Nicolas has bunk beds in his room and we've set up a large air mattress.

"Cool!" Andy smiled happily, "Dad, please can I stay there?" He asked.

Mike didn't know how he felt about Andy staying with people he'd never met, even if they were Connie's sister and brother in-law. He couldn't say no now though. So he just nodded his head and watched as Connie's parents led the kids upstairs.

Knowing what Mike was thinking Connie said, "I know she probably should have run it by you first. But that's just how my mom thinks. Family is a really big deal for her. She's just trying to make sure that Andy feels like he belongs. Andy will have a great time with Diego and Nicolas. It'll make him feel better about being here I think."

"Good," Mike ran a hand over his face, "I don't need him being stressed out too."

Connie gave him a quick kiss on the lips and then squeezed his hand. She knew meeting her family was making him stressed out. In the weeks before coming here he'd asked her enough questions about everyone to write five books. That was how he prepared though just like in court, he wanted to be ready for any situation or question he came across.

"My mom and sister already like you," Connie reminded him, "My Dad and my brother will warm up to you. Once they see past the age difference they'll see how smart you are and how good you are with Maddie and Andy.

Mike nodded his head and smiled at his girlfriend, Her reassurances went a long way to help him feel better. He couldn't tell her though that what was worrying him the most was a question he was going to as he father, one that she couldn't know anything about.

Thirty minutes later Connie parked the rental car in front of her older sister's house. Getting out she followed her parents as they walked through the back and onto the pool deck.

"Connie," Elena looked up and grinned as she saw her sister enter through the gate that led to the pool, "You guys are just in time. We're just sitting down for lunch. I bet you guys are hungry.

Connie looked at Andy and Maddie who only nodded their heads in responded, "Yeah I think we are. "Elena, this is my boyfriend Mike and his kids Maddie and Andy."

"It's so nice to meet you," Elena smiled, "Andy, why don't you put your bags inside the house for now and come and meet the boys," She suggested.

"Go ahead Andy," Connie encouraged as he looked back at her, "I'll take your bags. I think I remember the layout of the house."

"'Thanks Connie," Andy gave her a quick hug before following Elena.

Connie smiled as she watched Andy follow her sister. She was glad he seemed to like Los Angles now. Most importantly though she was happy to be back home. She had grown up in Los Angles. When she had decided to go to law school in New York it had been a decision that she had not taken lightly. She cherished the close relationship she ahd with her parents and her brother and sister but she felt that she needed to leave Los Angles in order to grow. She had chosen New York not because of the fact it as so far away but because in resembled Los Angles in a way. They were both big cities and had rich, deep cultures and interesting things about them. As hard as it was the first few months being away Connie wouldn't trade the experiences for anything. Being in law school and then being bust working in the D.A.'s office Connie had only come back once three years ago, and that was only for five days. Coming back for two weeks was something she was going to enjoy.

As Elena walked back towards her Connie saw her older brother Javier stand up and follow. Javier was the oldest of the three and the typical older brother, very protective of his younger sisters who he was three and five years older then respectively. Javier had always kept a close and good relationship with his younger sisters and tried is best to support them. He however was not sure about Connie being seriously involved with a man who was near twenty years older then she was. Especially considering he had children and was involved in a bad divorce.

Elena, on the other hand had talked to Connie about Mike all the time and knew she liked him. Elena and Connie were best friends and shared almost everything so she could tell her younger sister was very much in love and very happy.

"Connie," Javier pulled his sister into a hug, "It's so good to see you in person," He joked, "And not on the phone or in front of a computer scene."

"It's good to see you too Javi," Connie smiled.

"Connie," Maddie spoke up, "I'm really hungry, can I go and get something to eat?" She asked. She saw everyone else eating, including Andy who was laughing with the other kids.

"Of course sweetheart, I'm sorry I should have told you that before," She excused the pre-teen, "Say hi to my brother Javier though."

"Hi Sir, its nice to meet you. I'm Maddie."

"Hi," Javier grinned and then laughed as Maddie ran off to get some food, "I don't think anyone but the interns at my work call me 'sir' she can call me Javier."

"I'll tell her," Mike spoke up.

"Right!" Connie suddenly remembered she hadn't introduced Mike to Javier, "Javi this is my boyfriend Mike."

"Hi," Javi shook his hand, "It's nice to meet you. I hear Connie was actually your assistant before we started to date."

"Javi!" Connie narrowed her eyes and inwardly sighed.

"Yes," Mike answered, "But as soon as we realized it was getting serious Connie moved to the U.S. Attorney's office. I offered to find a new job but Connie had already lined up an interview."

"Plus he's second in command in the D.A's office," Connie explained, "It made more sense for me to move Now can we please talk about something else?" She begged.

"How about divorce? Why did you get full custody of the kids?" Javier asked Mike.

"Javier!" Connie was getting close to angry. She had warned her parents and siblings to stay away from that topic. She had told them everything she though they needed to know, "I don't think-"

"It's fine," Mike was fully prepared to answer any questions he needed to in order to show Connie's family how much he cared for her, "My first marriage didn't work out. My ex-wife was, lets jus say she wasn't cut out to be a mother. I love my kids and I've loved raising them."

"I can see you love them," Javier smiled a little. Maybe he was going to be proven wrong about Mike, "I think it shows you've raised them right and they seem to have very good manners."

"They do," Mike nodded his head.

"Okay, we can talk later Javi, I'm hungry," Connie took Mike's hand and led him over to where the sandwiches and pasta salad was.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A\N:** I hope you liked the first chapter in Los Angles. I'm planning five or six chapters in L.A.


	5. Chapter 5

**A\N:** Thank you so much for all of the reviews and reads for this story. I really hope you like this chapter. A extra thanks to my friend who helped me out a lot for this chapter.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

 **Spoilers:** None

 **Warnings** **:** None

* * *

 **** **Chapter 5** **  
**

Connie flushed the toilet and stood up to wash her face and take a drink of water. She had been feeling nauseas for a few days now and she was slightly afraid of the most probable reason behind it. She couldn't let herself be worried about that now though. If she seemed to be worried she knew her family would catch on and then Mike would somehow find out. Before she let anyone know she anted to be one hundred percent sure, and if she could she wanted to wait until she go back to New York to make a doctor's appointment.

"Connie," Elena saw her exit the bathroom. "Are you okay?" She eyed her sister's pale face and tired eyes, "Come in here," She motioned Connie back into the washroom before she was able to answer. "What's going on? Mom said you have the flu? Maybe you should stay home and not go to Disney with us."

"No," Connie shook her head, she wanted to go, to be with the kids and wit Mike. She knew he still wasn't one hundred percent comfortable around her family yet. Especially her father and older brother, "Elena-" She started to cry a little, "I'm pretty sure I'm pregnant."

"Pregnant!" Elena exclaimed with excitement.

"Ssh!" Connie hushed her, "I don't want everyone to know!"

"Okay, okay," Elena lowered her voice, "But you're happy right?" She saw the uneasy way her sister looked; "You know Mike loves you right? He's an amazing father. You're going to be great parents and I know this is what you want."

"Yeah," Connie nodded her head, "Yeah I want to be excited but there's just so much o think about. I know Mike and I love each other but this really changes things. I just need to wait until we're back to New York to tell him. The last thing I need is for everyone to find out and for him to have to deal with Mom and Dad. They're not going to be to happy that I'm pregnant without us being married."

"You and Mike are in a serious committed relationship. I know Mike would have wanted to marry you soon. A baby does change things Connie but not when this baby will be loved and spoiled by two parents. You and Mike can get married after the baby is born. Now let me make an appointment, for you with my old OBGYN. That way you'll have less to worry about."

"Thanks Elena," Connie hugged her sister. She was so happy that she was able to confide in her and she was able to make her feel a little better.

"You're welcome. Now lets go back downstairs before everyone leaves for Disneyland without us."

* * *

"Maddie," Connie walked in step with the pre-teen "I want you to know I'm so proud of you. I know it must be hard being the oldest here but you've been so patient and kind to the younger kids. I know Valentina and Sara are so happy spending time with you." Connie spoke of her three-year-old niece and one year old niece.

"Thanks," Maddie turned to her and smiled. She was happy she was able to make Connie so proud of her. It had taken her awhile to get there but she was now starting to see her father and Connie having a future together. Having Connie, as a stepmother would be a whole new thing she'd need to get used to though. She guessed her father wasn't quite ready for that step yet, "Valentina and Sara are cute, I actually like spending time with them."

"Well," Connie reached into her pocket, "My brother and sister were so impressed that they asked Mike what they could do. He said you didn't' need anything but they got you these. "Your father is going to take you but we thought it would be a nice surprise."

Maddie took the tickets and studded them. They were for the other park that had more thrill rides. Since most of the children were younger they'd decided it would be cheaper to just stick to the one park for the two days they were there. Maddie had been disappointed but she had tried to understand and she actually had a lot of fun yesterday as she spent it mostly with Valentina tightly holding her hand and begging to sit with her on every ride.

"Thank you!" Maddie hugged Connie. "I'll go show Dad, then I'll make sure to thank everyone," She turned and walked to show her father. Connie watched Maddie happily show Mike the tickets and was happy that she was able to help make her so happy.

Soon Mike and Maddie went to the other park and the rest of the family traveled around the park they were in. It was a hotter day so they did some of the water rides and some of the shows as well. They also went into the Christmas themed areas and explored around. By the time they met up for dinner with Mike and Maddie all of the children were pretty exhausted.

"Go right to sleep Maddie you've had a busy few days. Remember you may be resting tomorrow but then you're going sight seeing in Hollywood," Mike told her daughter as they walked into their hotel room. Mike and Connie had decided on getting adjoining rooms, so Maddie and Andy were in one room with two beds and they had the bigger room with one bed.

"I know Dad," Maddie looked to see Andy had already gone into their room. Her younger brother being totally exhausted, "I will," She hugged him and then hugged Connie and went into the room.

"We're alone," Connie walked up to Mike and stood on her tiptoes to pull him into a passionate kiss. Other then the previous night they'd had very little along time in the three days they'd been in Los Angles.

"I know," Mike ran his hands through her hair, "Oh," He pulled back, "Before I forget to mention it your father and brother invited me golfing with them on Thursday. They're going along with your brother in-law. So we'll you're with Maddie, your mom and sister in Hollywood that's what I'll be doing. I told them I wasn't very good at golf but…"

"That's good," Connie kissed him, "That means they want to go to know you better. You'll be fine, my father has been very impressed with you so far."

"Uhm, it doesn't feel like it sometimes," Mike admitted "He barely talks to me. You told me he'd be the one leading the questions."

"Yeah I've notihed that. I'm not sure what that's about. I'm sorry. Just keep answering questions alright? They can see how much we love each other and what an amazing father you are."

"Alright," Mike could see there wasn't much else he could do. "I'm glad you're happy," Mike kissed her again, "I love you so much Connie. I honestly never imagined I'd be this happy."

"I love you too. Want to see what's on TV? We can watch a movie or something, you can keep me warm."

"Always," Mike led her towards the bed.

* * *

"So Mike," Javier had finished his turn golfing on the first hole, "Does Connie live with you and your kids?"

"Yeah she does," Mike responded, he had prepared for lots of questions while golfing today. He'd mentioned to Connie that it was Javier and even Elena's husband Daniel asking all of the questions. Her father had barely said a word to him. Mike wanted to know if that was a good thing or a bad thing. Connie, unfortunately wasn't able to provide an answer. "She moved in during the summer."

"So she spends a lot of time with your kids?" Daniel inquired, "They seem to like her a lot. Elena mentioned you don't have a nanny. How do you manage looking after children without a nanny? Is Connie looking after them more now?"

Mike took a second to think about his answer. He thought he had an idea of where the questions were going but he wasn't sure. "I used to have a part time nanny before Andy started Kindergarten. I thought about getting a nanny because of my working hours but I really wanted to spend a lot of time with my kids. I pick them up before six o'clock from an after school program offered at their school. Most of the time I bring work to do at my house so I can at least be with them. If I need to be at the office I have a few neighbours I trust to look after them. Connie is great with Maddie and Andy and I know she loves them and they love her. Before we moved in we talked about how her living with us would change things. She said she wanted to be more involved with the kids. So over the summer we took turns taking the kids to summer sports or activities and she went with me to the meet the teacher night and parent teacher interview at the school. "

"I know Connie really wants to have kids. Do you want more kids?" Javier asked.

Mike smiled at the thought of a daughter with Connie's curls and fierce independence, "We've talked about having one or two kids after we're married. I know from how Connie is with Andy and Maddie she'll make a great mother, "When we do have kids, if Connie wants to go back to work after her four month maternity leave are up then we'd get a full time nanny. Either that or I take a few months off work until the baby is older and then we can get a nanny."

"So, you're okay with woman lawyers. I know law is still very much a men dominated field." Daniel spoke up.

"Connie is one of the best lawyers I know," Mike answered honestly, "Other then that some of the best lawyers I've gone up against in the court room are woman. I think woman should be able to do whatever they want. I'm constantly telling Maddie she can be whatever she wants when she grows up with hard work and determination."

Over the course of the afternoon Javier and Daniel continued to ask Mike question after question, but still Connie's father stayed quiet. Mike could tell he was listening as he would often nod or look at his son after a question, however Mike couldn't tell what he was thinking. That terrified him more the all of the questions put together. Especially considering he was hoping to talk to him about proposing to Connie.

At four thirty they reached the end of the course and luckily or unluckily Mike had his chance to ask Hector. Javier and Daniel had gone to see if the restaurant at the club was full for dinner already.

"Mr. Rubirosa," Mike tried to keep his nerves in check. If he was going to do this he knew he couldn't be nervous. "I love Connie more then I ever thought it was possible to love someone. She makes me a better man and I'd like to prove to her forever how lucky I am to have her. I'd like to ask her to marry me but I know how much you mean to her so I want to get your blessing first.

Hector looked at Mike for a few minutes, "I know I haven't said much to you, but I've been watching you. You're a fantastic father, very tough and strict but I can see how much you love Madelyn and Andrew. I can see you love Consulua too and she loves you very much. You've impressed me far beyond what I had expected, so yes, you can ask Consuela to marry you. And you can call me Hector."

Mike let out a breath, "Thank you. I know how much being her means to Connie so I was thinking about asking her on Christmas. That means I need to find time to go and pick out a ring without her getting to suspicious."

"Take Elena with you, or Maria or even Madelyn. Whoever you want to tell. Unfortunately the more people that know the less likely it'll be a surprise. In big family's for some reason nothing stays a secret for long,"

"Thanks," Mike could see how that could be the case, "I may ask Maria and maybe Elena too. I think Maddie would be to unpredictable. I told Maddie and Andy last week I was hoping to talk to you about marrying Connie. They were okay with it, but Maddie's mother put her through a lot of pain and she's still dealing with it. Connie has been unbelievably patient with her though."

"In that case I think you answering all the questions over your divorce was very good of you. Consuela told the boys not to ask you anything. They'll still not sure about you," Hector told him.

"Yes we are," Javier joined the conversation as he and Daniel joined them at the table outside the main building at the golf club, "We've decided you've answered enough questions. We've like you since Disneyland."

"Then why more questions today?" Hector asked.

"Just to be one hundred percent sure he's good enough for Connie," Javier responded, "And he passed with flying colours. He even answered all of those questions about your ex-wife; She sounds like quite a problem. I'm so sorry you and your kids had to go through that."

"Yeah she is. Luckily we don't have contact anymore," Mike told him, "I know you were just looking out for Connie, all those questions its okay."

"No more we promise" Javier reached out and shook his hand. "By the way the restaurant still has tables available," He began to walk back towards the restaurant followed by the other men.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A\N:** Please review :)


	6. Chapter 6

**A\N:** Thank you so much to all of the reviews and reads for this story so far. It is so good to see even though the show has been off the air for so long.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

 **Spoilers:** None

 **Warinings** **:** None

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

"Dad, is everything okay?" Maddie asked as her father led her and Andy into the kitchen and then sat down at the kitchen table. It was Christmas Eve morning and Connie's family had lots of plans, but her father had wanted to talk to her and Andy before anything happened.

"Everything's fine," Mike assured her, "You guys just need to know something," He knew this was going to come as a shock to both of them. He was hoping though that they'd be able to keep the news to themselves for a few hours. "I'm going to ask Connie to marry me tonight."

"Tonight?" Maddie exclaimed, "But I thought you were just going to ask her father about it? Why are you proposing already?" She didn't really like this idea. She knew it was going to happen eventually but she didn't want it to happen yet. She was still getting used to Connie being a big presence in her life. Connie being her stepmother was something else to get uses to entirely. Connie already acted more like a mother but Maddie wasn't quite sure how the actual change would work.

"Her father thought it would be good to do it here in L.A. Connie is very close to her family. You two know that."

"I love Connie," Andy smiled happily, "She's cool and funny. I won't tell anyone Daddy," Andy added, "Can I go help put ornaments on the tree now?"

"Yeah bud," Mike knew he was having fun playing with the other boys. Once Andy had gone back into the family room Mike turned to look at Maddie, "Maddie…" He knew this news would be hardest for her to deal with, "What are you thinking?"

"You know I like Connie, at least for the most part," Maddie told her father, "And she is cool and fun but I still wish Mom hadn't left," Maddie very rarely talked about het mother but now she felt it was appropriate, "So I wish you were still married to Mom. That's bad right?"

"No, I think that's perfectly normal," Mike assured her, "You were young when your mother left. I know there is a lot you still don't understand. I have tried to tell you things as you got older."

"I know she wasn't around a lot and you said she loved me but she just couldn't be a mother. How could she love me though? Why do I still love her? Why can't I love Connie? Maddie asked, "I'm going to go upstairs," She walked out of the room.

Mike watched Maddie leave and took a deep breath. He didn't know how to hep his daughter and that bothered him. Standing up he walked back into the family room and walked over to Connie. Connie had been surprised when Mike had wanted to talk to the kids alone. He hated this feeling of not telling her something, as they always tried to be open and honest with each other. He kept telling himself though that all of this deceiving wad for a good reason.

"Everything okay?" Connie asked Mike as he joined her on the couch and started handing out ornaments for the kids to put on the tree. "Where's Maddie?"

Mike sighed, what he was about to say wasn't the whole truth but it wasn't really a lie, "Christmas is hard for the kids sometimes. It's really a holiday about family and all they really have is me. I told Maddie she could take a break if she wanted to."

"Oh," Connie had never realized that was a problem. Although it did make sense. She knew very little about Mike's parents but she knew he had no relationship with either of them. He hadn't seen his father since he was ten and his mother since he was eighteen. "Let me know if you want me to talk to her."

"Thanks," Mike gave her a quick kiss on the lips, getting better at being able to kiss her in front of her family,

Connie sighed contently into his kiss. She'd needed that contact between them. In fact she wanted more contact but she knew that wasn't going to happen until after they were back in New York. First she had to find a way to tell Mike they were having twins. Her OBGYN appointment a few days ago had been a bit of an interesting experience. Her doctor explained to her that she was already 3 months pregnant, a little late for her to just be finding out about her pregnancy. However once Connie had explained that she was a lawyer working for the federal government and had a heavy caseload before Christmas she understood. The shock for Connie came when the doctor had run some more tests and then given her an ultrasound. Connie was still crying with happy tears as the doctor had told her she was pregnant with fraternal twins. The doctor had to repeat the news to Connie a few more times before she fully understood. Since she was already ten weeks pregnant the doctor was able to tell her she was pregnant with fraternal twins as there were two placentas. Connie had been giving pre-natal vitamins and instructions to take it easy.

Once Connie's shock turned into excitement she realized she had gained a fair bit of weight, not to mention her nausea and vomiting she experienced throughout the day. Her mother had already guessed she was pregnant the previous day, despite the fact that she was wearing baggy clothes to hide her abdomen. Connie knew she needed to tell Mike before he found out another way. She was scared because she wasn't quite sure what his reaction would be. There lives were already busy enough without adding two babies into the mix.

Looking at Connie and Mike Elena knew they'd be okay, and after tonight they could go back to being honest with each other. Since she knew both of their secrets she'd been using that to he advantage. She'd suggested to Mike to make reservations at a hotel for Christmas Eve for him and Connie. She'd then told Connie she'd made reservations at a hotel for her and Mike, so she could tell him the news away from the family.

The day of Christmas Eve went fast, between decorating he tree and doing some Christmas cooking and baking. Connie's parents had told Mike that they didn't expect him to go to midnight mass with them since he and his kids weren't Catholic. They said they'd b more then welcome to come though if they wanted. Since Mike's proposal plan was taking Connie on walk through the park after mass he'd decided to go. Andy was excited, as he'd never been to church before. Maddie was harder to convince, as she didn't wan to feel like she needed to convert when her father and Connie get married. Once Mike had explained to her that no one would ever expect her to do that she seemed to calm down a little.

"Babe," Connie sighed a little a Mike led her across the street and into the beautiful park, "I know I said I wanted to show this to you, but it's after one o'clock and I'm tired." Since Connie was a teenager she'd never had a problem staying up for midnight mass. She suspected she was having trouble this year because she was pregnant. She was so tired she could hardly hold her eyes open. She hadn't even thought about telling Mike about them staying at a hotel overnight for some alone time.

"Just a few minutes Connie," Mike promised squeezing her hand. He was trying his best not to let his nerves get the better of him. He was almost eighty percent sure that Connie would say yes, that plus the fact he knew he had her family's approval made this easier. Once they got to a fountain Mike stopped, he took Connie's hands in his. "Connie I love you so much. You've been beyond patient with me this past year, and you're incredible with Maddie and Andy. You've made improvements to their lives I'll never be able to thank you for." He got one knee, "I promise to love you forever, I could never imagine a better woman to spend the rest of my life with. Will you marry me?" He asked opening up a velvet ring box.

For a split second Connie was worried he'd found out she was pregnant. Then she realized Mike would have talked to her about it first, before doing this. "Yes," She cried, "I love you. Yes I'll marry you," She was sobbing out of happiness now.

Mike stood up and placed the ring on her finger, "I love you so much," He brought his head down and kissed her on the lips, "Thank you for making me so happy."

Connie kissed him in return, "You've made me very happy," She took a deep breath, "We're going to be having twins around May 11th. Or maybe before that because twins usually come earlier."

"You're pregnant? With twins?" Mike asked her, when she nodded her head he kissed her again, gently lifting her up he spun her around, "Oh that's amazing! That's why you've been wearing baggy clothes. You've been sick too," Mike realized he should have figured this all out, "I wished you told me sooner Connie. This just makes this Christmas even better."

"I wanted to make sure first and then when I found out it was twins I was more nervous about telling you. I'm nine weeks pregnant; the doctor told me the twins are fraternal.

Mike took her hand and led her out of the park; "I made reservations at a hotel for us tonight. I would very much like to see the bump you've been trying to hide.

Connie grinned happily, "That would make me feel very good. I'm not sure how long I'll be able to stay up though," She admitted. "Elena said she'd made reservations for us. Did she know you were planning on proposing? Who did you tell?"

"Your parents know, because I asked your Dad for permission, and your Mom helped me pick our the ring. Elena couldn't come with us but she gave me some suggestions when we looked at pictures on a stores website. I told Maddie and Andy this morning that was why she disappeared for most of the day.

"Okay, then we'll just tell everyone about the engagement," Connie decided, "Telling everyone about the pregnant might to be to much for her. I don't want her to be to stresses out. We can tell Maddie and Andy when we're back in New York and then I'll tell my family and explain why we waited. Elena and my mother know but no one else does."

"Are you sure you want to wait about telling your family you're pregnant?" Mike asked her.

"Maddie's more important," Connie stopped walking and turned to look at him, "I don't know if its because I'm pregnant but I've realized I think of Maddie and Andy as if they were my children. It makes me very happy that I'm going to be there stepmother when we get married.

To know Connie felt that way about his children made Mike incredibly happy, he still had no idea how to got so lucky to find Connie, "I know they love and respect you as if they were your children. That's why you've been so good for them. It'll take Maddie some time but I know she loves you."

"I can wait," Connie and Mike began walking again, "I'm here for her when she needs me."

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A\N:** I hope you liked this chapter. Please review.


	7. Chapter 7

**A\N:** First of all I need to give a huge thank you to my friend and beta reader who helped me wrote this chapter. She wrote the first part for me as I was really struggling to write something. I hope that you all enjoy reading this chapter.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

 **Spoilers:** None

 **Warinings** **:** None

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

With the rush of the holidays in Los Angeles behind them, Mike, Connie, Maddie, and Andy settled back into life in New York. The snow that Andy was initially so sad to miss at Christmas in LA made an appearance with the New Year, bringing disappointment to Maddie who was hoping to convince her father to take her to Times Square on New Years Eve, but was at least enough to get them an extra day of winter break before going back to school. Mike tried to make peace with Maddie by agreeing to take them sledding in Central Park. Connie accompanied them, but politely refused when Andy tried to coax her on to the sled with him. She shared a look with Mike, both of them knowing that they needed to talk to the kids about the babies soon. Things between Maddie and Connie were no longer as strained, as they had been when they left Connie's parents' home after Mike and Connie had announced their engagement. Maddie had not reverted back to the outright hostility that had marked their early relationship, she was just very quiet. Connie felt like they had lost so much of the progress that they had made over the course of her developing relationship with Mike. Mike told her that Maddie just needed time and space. After their day in the snow, the kids were both exhausted and went to bed early.

"Babe, I think we have to tell them soon," Connie said later that night as she and Mike were getting ready for bed themselves.

Mike sighed. "Yeah, you're right. Maddie knows how much you usually like to take part in all of their activities with them," he told her. "She was definitely suspicious today when you wouldn't get on the sled.'

"So how about tomorrow, at dinner?" Connie asked as she snuggled up next to him. "Okay?"

Mike nodded, leaning over to kiss her. "Okay."

* * *

Maddie was a smart girl, and she could tell immediately that something was up with her dad and Connie. First, they were having spaghetti for dinner - it was her and her brother's favourite and usually reserved for special occasions: birthdays, good report cards from school. She could also tell that Connie and her dad were nervous about something. Finally she couldn't take it anymore.

"What's going on?" she asked as they finished up dinner and started to clear their plates.

Mike and Connie exchanged a look. Mike placed the dishes in his hands back on the table and sat down, motioning for Maddie and Andy to do the same. "Have a seat guys," he told them, taking Connie's hand and pulling her to his side. "We need to tell you something.'

Alarm bells started to ring in Maddie's head and she sat down cautiously. "What?" she asked.

Mike and Connie exchanged looks. Connie squeezed Mike's hand and said, "Well, we have some exciting news. I'm pregnant!" Connie said with a smile.

A huge grin spread across Andy's face. "We're having a baby?"

Mike couldn't help but laugh. "Well, actually Connie's going to be doing most of the work, but yeah, I guess you can say that. Except it's not just one baby. We're having twins."

"Whoa!" Andy said as he ran over to hug Connie. "Wait, are the babies going to be boys or girls?"

Connie laughed and hugged Andy to her as she answered his question. Mike had kept his eyes on Maddie throughout the conversation. She had yet to say anything, her eyes dropped to the table.

"Maddie?" he said quietly. "You okay?"

She finally looked up at her father, and realized that everyone was looking at her. "Yeah," she tried to cover. "Yeah, this is great. Congratulations." She stood and grabbed her plate. "Um, so I have some homework I need to finish. Okay if I go on up?'

Mike and Connie looked at each other. They weren't sure what reaction to expect from Maddie, but a complete non-reaction like this wasn't it. Mike knew, with Maddie, it was usually best to just give her some time and space to process. "Sure, sweetheart," he told her quietly.

Maddie made a quick retreat to her bedroom, closing the door behind her as her tears began to fall. It was happening again, just like with her own mother. A new baby came along, and she left them. What if that happened again? What if Connie just left them? Or what if it didn't, but these new babies just took all of her father's attention? She already had such a complicated relationship with her father's fiancée. Connie really had been there for her and her brother. Deep down Maddie knew that Connie loved her and that she could count on her. Why couldn't she let herself trust that and love her in return?

Because your own mom didn't love you enough to hang around. She told herself. You're taking algebra- what's the one constant in the equation? It's you, Maddie.

She suddenly knew what she had to do. Maddie reached under her bed, pulling out a gym bag. She began to stuff clothes in, having trouble seeing what she was really putting in the bag through the tears that were running down her cheeks.

Mike had just put Andy to bed. He stopped outside Maddie's room, about to tap on the door, but stopped himself. He knew she had been struggling since he had told her and Andy that he was going to marry Connie. But she hadn't had a big blow up at the news of the babies. Maybe she just needed some time to process. Maybe this would help her to realize that Connie wasn't going anywhere, that she really was going to be there for all of them, and that Maddie could count on that. He let his hand rest on her door for a few seconds more, then turned to head back downstairs. He found Connie lounging on the couch, her hand on her belly and her eyes closed. He smiled as he sat down next to her, placing his hand next to hers just in time to feel one of the babies inside kick.

"Wow," he murmured. "That's amazing."

Connie smiled at him, then glanced towards the stairs. "Did you talk to Maddie?" she asked.

"No. I think it's best to just give her some time," Mike told her.

Connie bit her lip. "I don't know Mike. Maybe I should go talk to her." She started to rise from the couch, but Mike caught her hand, pulling her back down.

"She's going to be okay. We just need to give her some time to sort out what she's feeling. Let's give her tonight and then we can talk to her in the morning."

Connie, still feeling uneasy, just nodded.

* * *

The next morning Connie took a drink of water as she took her pre-natal vitamins. She'd been up since early in the morning with nausea and was still feeling quite sick. She did however have to be in court in a few hours and didn't want to call in sick. She knew she needed to save all of her days off for later on in her pregnancy before she went on maternity leave.

"Good morning Connie," Andy yawned as he walked into the kitchen. He walked over to the cupboard to get his favourite cereal.

"Good morning," Connie greeted, "You're up early. And how come I didn't hear ay arguments between you or your sister over the bathroom this morning?" She wondered.

"I don't know," Andy shrugged his shoulders, "Maddie must still be sleeping. I didn't hear her this morning."

"Alright, I'll go and wake her up," Connie began walking up the stairs. She figured Maddie being slow to get up had something to do with the news of the twins the previous night. She knew the pre-teen was unhappy and unsure about things and wanted to sit down and talk to her. "Maddie, its time to get up," Connie knocked on the door, when she didn't get a respond she knocked again, "Maddie," She slowly opened the door. "Madelyn?" She called a little louder not seeing her in bedroom at all. She walked to the bathroom and was horrified to see it to was empty.

"Madelyn it's-" Mike walked out of the master bedroom but stopped talking as soon as he saw Connie's fear stricken almost panicked expression, "What's wrong?"

"Maddie's not in her room and she's not in the bathroom. Andy said he didn't see or hear her this morning."

"Madelyn!" Mike shouted as loud as he could, fear in his voice now as well. "Madelyn!" He raced around the house but as he received no answer he began to panic. He knew full well what happed to children in the city who were kidnapped or ran away.

"I called Lupo," Connie approached Mike, placing a hand over her phone briefly, "I'm not suggesting it's a homicide," She said quickly in order not to make him even more upset, "It's just probably easier to use our connections rather then call 9\11."

"Right," Mike nodded his head as he felt the sudden need to sit down. He defiantly wasn't thinking straight.

Within the hour the police had arrived at the townhouse and gather all the information they could. Based on the lack of clues added to the facts Connie and Mike told them they came to the conclusion Maddie had run away. They were contacting her friends and bus and train statins were being handed her picture.

Seeing all this happen Mike knew he'd never approach parents of a child who'd been killed or kidnapped again. He was absolutely terrified something had already happened to Maddie and was furious the police had to go through proper channels in order to obtain information. He wasn't thinking like a lawyer he was thinking like a very worried father. Luckily Connie hadn't left his side and was able to calm him down.

"Mike, Connie," Jack McCoy walked into the family room. As soon as Mike had called him and explained what had happened he'd dropped everything and came. Over the years he'd come to think of Mike as more then a protégé, more like a son, and Maddie and Andy he thought of as grandchildren. He saw them as often as he could and talked about them proudly to anyone that would listen.

"Jack," Connie stood to hug her old boss, "You didn't have to come.

"I thought maybe I could take Andy for the day. I cleared my schedule and I talked to my friend Jamie Rosss. She said she could allow Andy to sit up in the judges chair before she needs to sit for court."

"He's upstairs in his room. We didn't want him… he's so worried Maddie is…" Mike couldn't bring himself to say the word.

"The police are doing everything they can," Jack patted Mike's shoulder unsure about what else he could say. He then went upstairs and to Andy's room. He found the six year old throwing a baseball into the air and catching it. Despite the situation that made him smile a little. He figured Mike told him to do that whenever he got upset or angry,

"Hey kiddo," Jack announced his presence, "How about we pack up an overnight bag and go back to my office?"

"No!" Andy dropped the mitt and ball on his bed and began to cry again, "Maddie!  
He sobbed.

"The police are doing everything they can to find your sister," Jack assured him, "But in the meantime your Dad and Connie are worried about you too. You come with me and I promise we'll know as soon as they find Maddie. You know no one would ever leave the D.A. out of the loop."

Andy shook his head and kept crying, "I want Maddie back!" He sobbed loudly. "I want Maddie!"

Jack pulled him into a tight hug, "I know you do. I know you do."

"The police better get all the warrants they need properly," Andy sniffled back. "So nothing gets thrown out. I don't like defense lawyers."

Jack had to laugh. Andy was certainly paying close attention to when his father and Connie talked about their jobs. He also had an interest for the law at an early age something that helped as well, as he was able to understand the need for search warrants.

"Let's hope they do. In the meantime my good friend Jamie Ross is a judge and she agreed to let you sit in a judges chair in a courtroom. So do you want to pretend you're a judge?"

"Okay," Andy nodded his head. He stood up and began to get some of his clothes packed into a bag, "Why I'm I staying overnight with you Uncle Jack? Are they not going to find Maddie by tonight?"

"I'm sure they will, this is just in case," Jack assured him. He honestly wasn't sure when they'd be able to find Maddie. Last time he checked the police were working with no leads and very little idea of where she might go.

Fifteen hours later the police raided an abandoned building. While some police officers chased a man who was with her others went to her.

"Madelyn, "A female police officer gently touched her face, she was barely dressed and freezing cold. She had bruises and over her body and was going in and out of consciences, "Madelyn I'm a police officer," She assured her as the paramedics came."

"No!" Maddie screamed and began jerking around as much as she could, "Dad, Connie," She mumbled before closing her eyes.

"We have to get her to the hospital!" The paramedics quickly loaded her onto the stretcher and led her away.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A\N:** Please don't be to angry with me because of the cliff-hanging ending.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN:** Thank you so much to everyone who has been reading and reviewing this story.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

 **Spoilers:** None

 **Warinings:** None

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

As Mike thought back to the events that had happened over the past several hours he could remember the vividly. Maddie ahd been brought into the ER with hypothermia. It was clear by looking at her that she had been badly beaten but she hadn't let any doctors get anywhere near her. Finally a female doctor was able to examine her. She had discovered that not only did Maddie have bruises all over her body but she had also been brutally raped a number of times. Luckily there was enough evidence for a rape kit. Maddie had said very little to the Special Victim's Unit Detectives who came to talk to her and even after she as been settled into a room in a children's psychiatric ward she refused to see either Mike or Connie.

Maddie's doctor had told Mike and Connie that Maddie was traumatized by what had happened and was responding in her own way. By refusing to talk to anyone she could keep herself from crying. Mike knew that she probably blamed her herself as well because she had run away. He was desperate to talk to her but for now listned to her doctor who had advised him to wait until Maddie requested to talk to him.

Connie had wanted to stay overnight with Mike but he been worried about the stress she was already under. He didn't want anything to happen to her or to the twins. He'd urged her to go home and get a proper rest in their bed. Connie reluctantly agreed but only because she knew that there was no way she'd be able to get comfortable in the waiting room chairs.

The next morning as Mike finished off his coffee and went to throw it out he heard an argument starting by the nurses station. At first he waved it off as none of his concern that was until he heard her voice. Just the sound of her voice made him angry and he tried to control his already elevated temper as he went to see what she wanted.

"Melissa!" Mike walked up to his ex-wife, "What are you doing here?"

Melissa who was trying to get information out of a nurse turned around, "What I'm I doing here?" She laughed, anger filling her voice, "I have to find out from the papers you allowed our daughter to run away? I want to see her, now!"

"Melissa," Mike attempted to remain calm, "You gave up all your rights to the children in the divorce. You didn't even fight for them. I don't have to let you see her. I don't wan you to see her. You hurt her, you hurt her badly and I know you're going to leave again soon so seeing her isn't going to do anything but hurt her. She's in a hospital right now because someone…." Mike still couldn't put into words what had happened to his daughter, "I don't know your reasons for being here but they're probably self-serving, they always were, that's not what Maddie needs right now.

"So what-" Melissa began and then turned and saw Connie standing behind her, "Do you mind? Or do you like eavesdropping?"

Connie had just returned to the hospital and happened to be in the hallway walking towards the waiting room when she heard the argument. The hallway was wide enough so other people could pass, but she seemed to be routed to the spot, not sure what to do. On one hand she knew this was none of her business, however she wanted to support Mike.

"Sorry, I'll just go," Connie started to walk away, she looked at Mike again and gave him the tiny bit of a supportive smile, knowing the last thing he needed was for his ex to find out about her.

"Really Mike?" Melissa exclaimed upon seeing the non-verbal exchange, "What is she like 25?" She scoffed and then looking at Connie realized she was pregnant and wearing a ring, "Is this why Maddie ran away? Because you're starting a new family without her and… what's his name….the baby?"

"Andy, and he's six now," Mike supplied and at this point he had no idea how he was keeping his temper in check. "Connie and I consider Maddie and Andy part of our family as well."

Melissa shook her head; "I don't want her anywhere near Maddie if I can't see her! She might even be the reason she ran away! Please tell me she was an actual job."

Mike knew Melissa was just trying to make him angry but it was slowly working, He had to think about what was best for Maddie and Andy before he calmed down.

"I'm a lawyer. I work for the U.S. Attorney's Office for the Southern District here in New York, and I'm twenty-nine," Connie replied to Melissa, taking Mike's hand and squeezing it she said, "I love Maddie and Andy as if they were my own children. Mike may be trying to keep his tempter in check but if you don't leave right now I' going to call security."

"Mom," Maddie walked down the hallway and stopped just short of Melissa, she was still in her hospital gown and the tears in her eyes from her nightmares hadn't gone away yet, "What are you doing here? Why was Dad…. Why was he telling you to go away?" All she had wanted for years was to see her mother and now she was here. She hated the fact her father wouldn't let her come and see her.

"Maddie," Melissa turned to look at her daughter, "Oh, look at you all grown up. You're probably so beautiful when you're healthy. Why don't we get you out of this hospital and you can come back to Paris with me. We'll let you recover in an exclusive resort. Would you like that? You don't want to have to testify in court do you? Because we both know your father is going to make you do that."

"No," Maddie shook her head. "I don't want that."

"Good. Then after you're recovered I'll enroll you in the best boarding school in all of Europe. You'll make all kinds of new friends, oh it'll be a great experience for you."

"Boarding school? But I want to spend time with you." Maddie looked at her, more tears beginning to fall. "I don't want to go away to school."

"Oh Maddie darling, I do love you but I'm quite busy, my husband works as a doctor to the rich and famous and we just don't have the time to be with you all the time. I was in New York on vacation and read about this in the paper. I came to see you. That should be enough,"

Maddie shook her head, "No. No. When Dad said you didn't even fight for custody why didn't you? Dad's been trying to protect me but its; true, you really don't love us. He said you do but…. This isn't love. Mother's are supposed to be there for you and comfort you and help you solve your problems. Mother's help you with your hair and share secrets and…" She stopped realizing what she was describing was things Connie had been doing for her.

"Madelyn," Melissa shook her head, "Don't you want the best things money can buy you? Because I can give that to you."

"No," Maddie shook her head she slowly walked over to where Mike and Connie were and stood with them, "I want real parents and to be part of a family. Now please go."

Melissa opened her mouth to say something then saw the approaching security guards. She then turned around and stormed back towards the elevators.

Maddie hugged Connie tightly, sobbing, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault sweetheart," Connie rubbed her back, "What happened to you-"

"No!" Maddie lifted her head, "I'm sorry about treating you so badly. I was angry, I wanted my real Mom to be doing all the things you were doing with me. I know now you're the best Mom in the world." She hugged her again tightly. "I love you."

"I love you too Maddie, but lets get you back into bed. That's what you need right now alright."

"Then can we talk?" She asked.

"We can talk about anything you want," Connie took her hand and led her back towards her hospital room.

* * *

Three hours later Connie returned to the waiting room surprised to see not only Andy and Jack there along with Mike but a woman she'd never seen before as well.

"Everything okay?" Mike asked, he knew there would be a lot to discuss later, about Maddie and about Melissa but now obviously as not the time,

"Yeah, we talked and things are better," Connie responded, "She's still a little unsure about talking to you but she said maybe later, She's watching a movie and resting now."

"That's good," Jack responded, "Now as I told Mike awhile ago I only want the best for Maddie and Andy. This is Dr. Elizabeth Olivet; she used to work for the police department as a psychiatrist years and years ago. Now though she's the best child psychiatrist you could find. She's going to talk to Maddie and take her on as a patient."

"Wow that's-" Connie wasn't quite sure what to say.

"Connie," Andy ran up to her and interrupted her, "Jack took me to your office. Abby is really nice! She gave me this," He showed her a U.S Attorney's Office t-shirt, "She said her kids had them when they were younger. They're close to Maddie's age. Did you know Abby and Jamie used to work for Jack too? Like you did."

Abby Carmichael just happened to be Connie's supervising boss at the U.S. Attorney's office. When she went in for the interview Abby had said she was good friends with Jack McCoy, but she wasn't going to let that in any way influence her judgement for hiring. Abby was a strict boss but Connie respected her and got along well with her as well.

"But Jack told me about his other assistant" Andy continued, "I was sad because of Maddie so he told me about Claire. He loved Claire. Can we name one of the babies Claire?" He requested.

Connie knew about Claire and how Jack still missed and grieved for her. She didn't know what to say about the name, "If one of the babies is a girl we can talk about it."

"I told Andy it was a nice idea but you two don't have to," Jack spoke up.

"No, I like the name," Connie smiled rubbing her abdomen.

"Dr. Olivet said she'd like us both to be there when she meets Maddie," Mike stood up, "If she's up for talking now I think this would be a good time. Dr. Olivet has already been waiting awhile."

"I'll see how she feels about talking today. I'll give you my card to set up another appointment," Dr. Olivet stood and followed Mike and Connie to Maddie's room.

* * *

A week later things were starting to get back to normal for everyone. Maddie had been released from the hospital two days ago. Although she was still terrified to leave the house or be alone and so accommodations were made. Andy was bringing Maddie's schoolwork home for her and she would spend the day with a neighbour and retired high school teacher completing homework. She was seeing Dr. Olivet on Tuesday's and Thursday's each week and the therapy sessions were starting to work. The biggest fear for her was something hard to overcome. She said every time she walked around New York she was scared something was going to happen to her. Right now fear was crippling her and seeing her like that was more then Mike could stand. He tried as much as he could to talk to her but she had pulled away. She didn't want to talk to him about what had happened, and so she'd started talk to him less and less. Mike was trying his best to understand but he was finding it to be difficult and hurtful at times as all he wanted to do was to help his daughter.

"Is she asleep again?" Mike asked Connie as she walked back into their bedroom one night after checking on Maddie. The pre-teen had woken up with vivid nightmares again. Something that was unfortunately a nightly occurrence. Like most nights when Mike and Connie woke up to her screams Connie went to sit with her. Sometimes it took half an hour other times three hours but Connie always managed to get her calm enough to go back to sleep.

"Yeah," Connie nodded her head and got back into bed, turning to look at Mike she said, "You know there is something I don't think you've thought of, a way Maddie might start to heal. We could move to Los Angles. My family is there, so that would be a support system and help with the twins would be really great. Plus I think getting Maddie out of New York would help her heal, I don't think she'll ever feel safe in New York for a long time"

Mike turned to look at her, "I had thought about moving but…. The kids school and friends are here and we'd have to look for jobs and a house."

"We need a house anyways," Connie pointed out, "And about the jobs it just so happens the Los Angles State's Attorney's office is hiring for an EASA. Which is the job you're doing now only with a pay raise."

"You've officially been thinking about this," Mike contemplated the move in his mind. He realized it was something Connie wanted, she loved her family and was close to them. "If we did move we'd have to wait until July when school lets out. Which means we'd be moving across the country with two three month old babies. Unless…." Mike saw her reaction and then stand to go and her computer, "You've really done research on this."

Connie collected her laptop and some other material she'd gotten about the possible move. "I love New York Mike," She started out, "I'll always love it here and I know this is where the kids have grown up. I'd always wanted to move back to Los Angles at some point before getting married, but I knew with us it wasn't possible, not just because of the kids but because of your career and the fact we're both settled and have friends here. After what happened to Maddie though I started to think moving may be the solution. My family has been really worried about Maddie, I've been talking to my sister and my mom and I have some things figured out. I was going to tell you tomorrow night when the kids are with Jack but it just felt like the right time now. The babies are active tonight anyways. One is kicking my blabber and the other one just keeps moving. So I won't be able to get much sleep," She explained as she loaded up her computer to show Mike her research.

Mike scooted over on the bed to be closer to her and placed his hand on her abdomen, "Oh wow!" He exclaimed, a smile forming on his face, "They are moving around a lot." He lifted up her pajama top and bent his head down and kissed the spot one of the babies was kicking, "Mommy needs to get some rest," He said as he kissed Connie's abdomen, "Go to sleep." The baby responded by fiercely kicking Mike's mouth.

Connie placed a hand overtop of Mike's "They recognize your voice."

"Yeah," Mike nodded, "I can't believe we're having a little girl and a little boy," He sat up to look at what Connie was doing on her computer, "We need to start narrowing down the names too."

"Yeah I know," Connie brought up a picture of a real estate listing in Los Angles, "This is just the kind of house we were thinking of getting in New York. Five bedrooms 3.5 baths and a furnished basement and lovely backyard and pool. Elena went to see it and took pictures for me. I know it's a little more expensive then what we budgeted on but I love it.

Mike took a look at the real estate listing and then at the pictures Elena had taken. Connie was right it did seem quite perfect, "It's only half an hour away from where your parents and Elena are so that's good." Mike nodded his head.

"And Maddie and Andy can go to the same school Elena's kids go too. So Andy will have a friend already. It'll be hard for both of them. I think this will make a difference for Maddie. We can put an offer on the house and then start moving next month if it gets approved. I've already talked to Abby about transferring over to the L.A. State's Attorney's office after my maternity leave and she said it's quite doable.

"I guess I could pull Andy out of school early. They finish in May in Los Angles anyways don't they? He asked, "So maybe Andy can go to a summer camp or something. Maddie to if she feels like it.

"Yeah and there's always my Mom," Connie pointed out, "She'll be a big help too. She doesn't work so she looks after Elena's kids sometimes and would be more ten happy to help with with the twins and Maddie and Andy."

Mike leaned back on the bed. Was he really doing this? Planning on moving again? Before he parents got divorced when he was ten he moved almost every year. He hated it and promised he'd never move his kids, especially in the middle of the school year. These were special circumstances though and what Connie was saying did make sense. But it would be a huge change for everyone and a huge stressor for Connie when she most needed to rest.

"I know this will be hard but I think it's the best decision for everyone," Connie told him, "But we both have to agree to this. You know what I want, but I don't want that to impact your decision. We bot need to be sure this is what we want."

Mike leaned his head over to her and kissed her on the lips, "I love you Connie. I love that you love your family so much. Most importantly though I love you because you love our family. You did all of this because you wanted Maddie to feel better, it wasn't just for you," He kissed her again and placed one hand on her abdomen smiling against her lips as he felt both babies moving around, "I think they agree with Mommy and Daddy, they want to be born in Los Angles and grow up there. Surrounded by so many people that love them."

"Oh wow," Connie suddenly felt very stressed as she thought about all that the needed to do to get prepare for the move.

"The only thing I want though is for you to let other people help. Let, your sister, mother and me worry about the big things. You just keep relaxing and doing little things."

"Mike, you know how hard that's going to be for me," Connie all but whined.

"Yes, but its better they you getting stressed out. I don't want anything to happen to you or the babies," Mike kissed her on the lips, "I love all three of you to much for that. So can you try and do less for me?"

"For you? Connie placed a finger to her chin and pretended to think, "I'd do anything."

 **TBC**

* * *

 **AN:** Please review :)


	9. Epilogue

**A\N:** Here's the last chapter. Thanks so much for everyone who has been reading and reviewing. An extra special thanks to my amazing friend who helped me so much with this story.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

 **Spoilers:** None

 **Warnings:** None

* * *

 **Epilogue**

 **Four Months Later- Los Angles**

The last four months had been hectic for Mike, Connie and the kids. Mike and Connie ad decided it would be best for everyone if they moved to Los Angles. There, Maddie would be able to heal properly and they'd have the support from Connie's family, which would be a great help. In March they'd officially moved out of New York and to, Los Angles and a new house. It was and adjustment at first. Even though it was only for three months before school had ended Mike and Connie had enrolled Andy and Maddie in a local private school. Even though Andy was very unhappy to leave his friends and the city he loved he and Connie's nephew who had been so close at Christmas were now inseparable. It was Maddie who was having the hardest time adjusting as she was back at school. Although therapy was going well and she felt safer in Los Angles there was still a long way to go before her recovery. Mike had started his job as Executive Assistant State's Attorney a week after they'd moved and had been swamped with ongoing cases and getting caught up. He wasn't as home as much as he had wanted, especially with the twins overdue he felt like he should be there to help Connie more.

"Mom!" Andy called as he and Maddie walked into the house after school, "Can I go to Diego's house tonight?" He asked as he took his shoes and coat off.

Connie walked into the entrance and looked at her 'children' after their mother had shown up at the hospital Maddie had discussed things with Mike and Connie. She knew that Connie couldn't legally adopt them but she wanted to be able to do something for her, after everything that had happened between them. She thought calling her 'mom' would make sense since soon she would be her stepmother anyway. Connie was honoured and Mike didn't have any problem with it either. After Maddie ahd started using the word Andy had as well. Now they were using words like 'Abuela and Abuelo' for her parents and 'aunt' and 'uncle' for her brother and sister and their spouses.

"It's a school night bud," Connie responded as she rubbed her abdomen, she was one week overdue and wanted nothing more then to have her babies. She was in major discomfort all the time especially today when she had been experiencing more pain then usual. "You can see him tomorrow night when we go to Abuela and Abuelo's house for dinner.

"You're in the same class at school anyways, it's not as if you never see him," Maddie added as she rolled her eyes, "How are you doing?" She looked at Connie "Do you need me to help make dinner tonight?"

"Yeah," Connie grinned at the pre-teen, "That would be a big help. You make sure to get all of your-" She stopped as she felt a pain she could only assume as a bad contraction, "Maddie," She tried to take a deep breath, "Call your grandparents and then your father."

"Why? Are you in labour? Are the babies coming?" She began to ask questions, "Is there anything you need?"

"Right now I need to do as I asked," Connie instructed her.

"Right," Maddie got out her cell phone, "Dad's in court today though, right?"

Connie closed her eyes and sighed, "You're right." Today was the first day of a trial Mike was prosecuting, his first big murder trial since starting his new job. This was not a good day to have the babies, but Connie knew it didn't matter. She needed him with her at the hospital and was relieved by the fact that she knew as soon as he found out he'd get to the hospital as fast as he could.

* * *

Two hours later Connie was changed into a hospital gown and sitting on a bed. Once her parent had gotten to the house her mother had driven to the hospital and her father had stayed with the children.

"Here you go hija," Connie's mother walked into the room and handed her some ice water, "How are you feeling?"

"Like I want to meet my babies," Connie rubbed her large abdomen and laughed a little. For the most part she had loved being pregnant and feeing her babies grow and move inside her. But over the past two months she had gotten extremely uncomfortable and she had been tired and moody. All she wanted now was to finally meet her and Mike's babies. She wanted to hold them and touch them and take care of them.

"They'll come soon, I know I don't have to tell you how long labour can take," She pulled up a hospital chair and sat down beside her, "I'm sure Mike will get here as soon as he can. He'll hear the message once he's on a break from court. I'm sure any judge will let him leave for the day."

"Yeah, he could get a continuance, or his second chair could take over," Connie didn't have any doubt Mike would arrive before the babies were born, especially considering her labour wasn't progressing quickly at all.

"Ah!" Connie screamed as she felt the worst contraction yet, "Mike!" She tightly squeezed her fiancée's hand, "Get…" She stopped talking as she felt the need to scream again. She waited fifteen minutes for the pain to stop, "Get the doctor," She finally finished after her contraction ahd stopped.

Mike wasn't sure what to do, he knew Connie knew best but he didn't want to leave her, not when she seemed to be in so much pain. When both Maddie and Andy were born Melissa hadn't wanted him in the delivery room so this was hi first time seeing all of this happen.

"Mike!" Connie yelled at him, "Mike, just go," She tried to remain as calm as she could. She knew he was tired as it was now the middle of the night had he'd been desperately to stay awake for her. "Please," She begged as she began to cry again. She had known labour was going to be painful but she was in more pain then she'd ever known. She didn't even know how to describe it properly.

Mike kissed her on the lips, "Okay," He nodded and quickly left the room. He returned a few minutes later with Connie's OBGYN who quickly examined her and saw she was now almost ready to deliver.

"I think I'm going to move you into the delivery room soon," The doctor told her, "You're fully dilated and I'd say your twins will be here within the next five hours."

"Five hours!" Connie exclaimed, "Will it really take that long!" She didn't think she'd be able to manage another five hours in this much pain.

"It could be shorter but at the rate you've been progressing I'd say it'll be on the longer side. It looks like your little ones are in no hurry to come out."

"I wish they were," Connie sighed.

Connie was moved into the delivery room and four hours later she began to push. "No," She cried after four big pushes, "I can't do this anymore."

"Babe," Mike leaned over and kissed her on the lips, "You're so brave and strong. I wish I could switch places with you. You can do this. Just think about all of those times I've done something in court you didn't like. Use that anger to help you push," He suggested, "Maybe that'll make you feel better."

Connie tried to laugh through the pain, "Maybe I will."

An hour later the doctor told Connie she could see the head. After one huge push a loud newborn cry filled the walls of the room, "It's a boy," The doctor told them as she put the baby on Connie's chest and told Mike where to cut the umbilical cord.

Once the baby was close to Connie he had settled a little although he was still crying a little.

"Oh, he's so beautiful," Connie, cried as she gently caressed her son's head, he had a fine layer of blonde hair.

"I'll take him and get him all cleaned up," A nurse offered as she took the baby away from Connie.

Connie got a ten-minunte break from contractions until it was time to deliver her daughter. After another twenty minutes of pushing she'd finally delivered her other baby. She sighed with relief glad that it was all over.

"By the look of those curls I'd say she defiantly us going to look like her Mommy," One of the first things Mike noticed was her daughter's thick dark curls her on head, she had a lot of hair.

"Yeah," Connie nodded, she knew when she was younger her hair used to be quite curly and both her mother and sister still had curly dark hair.

Two Hours later Mike and Connie were finally alone in a hospital room with their new twins. "I can't believe they're here," Connie cried with happiness as she looked at both of the babies, "I love them so much already," She gently kissed her daughter's head, the baby fast asleep.

"I'm so proud of you Babe, you did amazing. Their beautiful," Mike kissed Connie on the lips and looked at their twins, their baby boy he was holding was sleeping holding onto his thumb.

"Yeah they are," Connie agreed.

"I love you so much Connie," Mike couldn't even begin to describe how happy he was. It had been different with Melissa when Maddie and Andy were born, she hadn't seemed as invested in their lives as he was. It was different with Connie, everything was different with Connie had he had learnt what he ahd with Melissa wasn't true love; it probably wasn't real love at all.

"I love you too," Connie leaned in to kiss him, "I'm going to try and get some sleep before the visitors start coming. Remember let Jack bring in Maddie and Andy first. I know my parent may object but tell them they'll understand later."

"I know, I know," Mike nodded. He and Connie had decided on names a few months ago and were very happy with the two names they'd chosen, They had however kept the names a secret from everyone with the sole purpose of waiting until the babies were born. They wanted Jack McCoy to be the first ones to hear the names and see the babies along with Maddie and Andy.

Later that day Jack, who had jumped on the fist plane when Mike had called him with the news, walked into the hospital room with Andy and Maddie. Not knowing what to do Andy and Maddie stayed at the back of the room.

"Come here," Connie waved them forward, "Come and meet your new baby brother and sister."

Maddie walked forward an smiled as she saw the babies, they were very adorable, "Before I hold them do we get to find out their names?" She asked, "I've been waiting for so long."

Connie and Mike looked at each other, "Alright," Mike stood up from the bed and walked over to where Jack was standing, "Do you want to hold Claire?" He offered to his friend and mentor.

Jack was momentarily stunned, "You guys didn't-"

"And this is James," Connie spoke up.

"I don' get it," Maddie looked between the adults, "What's so important about those names? Why does Jack look like he's going to cry?" She asked.

"Well Jack's full name is John James McCoy," Connie answered her, "And the name Claire as you know is very special to him. We wanted to honour him because he's given us so much.

"I don't know what to say," Jack was clearly at a loss for words, he hadn't been expecting anything like this. "Thank you, you have no idea how much this means to me." He looked at the sleeping baby in his arms and smiled. "I know Claire would be very honoured."

"Good," Connie smiled, "Now before my family comes in can you do us a favour, and take a picture of just Mike, Maddie and Andy, the babies and I."

"Of course," Jack handed the baby back to Mike as he walked back over to Connie's bed. Maddie sat down beside Connie on the bed and Connie gently placed James in her arms. Andy sat in between Connie and Mike who was holding Claire. Jack took a few pictures of the new family so glad to see his friends this happy.

 **THE END**

* * *

 **A\N:** Please let me know what you thought of the story.


End file.
